How did they get together ?
by CapitaineAwes0me
Summary: Que s'est-il passé entre la fin de la guerre et l'arrivée d'Apollon au camp pour que Will et Nico se mettent en couple ? Beaucoup de changements, vraiment beaucoup... [SOLANGELO, chapitres très courts et aucun rythme défini.]
1. Colonie et T-shirt

**_Bonjour !_**  
 ** _C'est la première fois que j'écris du Solangelo mais j'ai eu une envie alors voilà. Pas de fréquence d'écriture prévue, ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire avec une suite, chaque chapitre peut être pris à part, mais il y aura une certaine continuité quand même. Je vais essayer de ne pas spoiler les Trialls d'Apollon, ni les HOO par respect pour ceux qui ne les ont pas lus._**  
 ** _Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis._**  
 ** _Capitaine Awesome ~_**

"Nico ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Aujourd'hui tu vas porter du orange."

Cette phrase avait été prononcée par le fils d'Apollon en personne qui lançait un regard déterminé à sa nouvelle proie. Jamais de sa vie Nico ne s'était senti plus vulnérable ; quelque chose d'indescriptible en lui le poussait à obéir aux moindres désirs de Will Solace, même les plus fous. Alors, après quelques grognements d'indignation pour la forme, il enfila pour la première fois le T-shirt de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés.  
Ce qui l'avait poussé à ne pas en mettre tout ce temps ? Le revêtir avait une signification d'appartenance, et avant la guerre gréco-romaine, il ne se sentait pas prêt à être ancrer quelque part.  
Puis il y avait eu Will, et il n'avait plus douté de sa place.

"Nico ?  
\- Chut, j'ai des pensées de fille d'Aphrodite.  
\- Ah... Tu devrais t'allonger, non ?  
\- Calme tes pulsions, docteur.  
\- Tu aimes mes pulsions de docteur sauvage, non ?"

Et il avait rougi, parce que ce n'était pas totalement faux. Il aimait la façon dont Will lui parlait, il aimait sa présence synonyme de lumière à ses côtés, il...

"Raaaaaah !  
\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
\- Calme toi, Solace !  
\- Très bien, tu peux mettre le T-shirt alors, après on ira manger. Si tu manges toute ton assiette tu ne seras pas obligé de chanter au feu de camp.  
\- Oui, maman. "

Il aimait aussi sa façon de le couver, même s'il avait parfois envie de le tuer... Alors sans réfléchir, il lui prit la main et la tira ; oui, il l'aime bien le Solace.


	2. Le Camp Jupiter, c'est chez les Romains

**_Hello !_**

 ** _Franchement j'ai une mémoire horrible... Je pensais avoir déjà posté mais non, surtout que ce deuxième chapitre est prêt depuis presque un mois ! Merci de vos (rares) retours, voici la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez ~_**  
 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome._**

Le Camp Jupiter est rempli de romains.

Voilà, c'est à ça qu'avait pensé Will Solace en arrivant au dit camp pour la première fois. Une pensée très intelligente, BAC + 10 dans la catégorie "Percy Jackson" ou "Léo Valdez" voire même un mélange des deux. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour s'habituer à son nouvel habitat et très vite, il avait fraternisé avec les autres enfants d'Apollon. Cependant, la colonie commençait à lui manquer et il se demandait quand ils pourraient rentrer... Nico et lui.  
En temps que docteur du roi des fantômes, il avait insisté pour le suivre dans ses déplacements et aussi parce qu'il aimait bien avoir un œil sur lui, il était si imprévisible ! Il avait l'impression que s'il tournait la tête PAF ! Il disparaitrait dans la nuit noire et profonde.  
Will ne voulait pas que son nouvel ami le quitte de si tôt, ils venaient tout juste d'apprendre à se connaitre, à se comprendre.

"Solace ? Voici ma soeur, Hazel. Hazel, voici Will Solace mon... Docteur.  
\- Enchantée ! Merci de prendre soin de Nico !  
\- De même, tout le plaisir est pour moi, j'aime beaucoup Nico."

Et c'était vrai, mais il ne lui disait pas souvent.

Nico lui lança un regard vaguement amusé, mais dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de soulagement. Attendez une seconde, Nico venait de le présenter à sa famille là, non ?  
CODE ROUGE, CODE ROUGE ! DEPUIS QUAND LEUR RELATION ÉTAIT AUSSI AVANCÉE ?

"Je vais arrêter d'essayer de te comprendre, dis-moi quand tu auras fini de faire des grimaces, Solace."

Et alors que Nico s'éloignait, Will décréta l'état d'urgence dans sa tête, parce que ce petit italien lui faisait plus d'effet qu'il ne voulait le croire...


	3. Angoisses et cauchemars

**_Bonjour! Wow, je ne trouve jamais le temps de poster. Parce que voyez-vous, mes chapitres sont dans mon portable et comme je pose depuis mon ordi..._**  
 ** _J'oublie de poster quand je l'ai entre les mains._**  
 ** _Voici donc un chapitre un peu plus "sérieux", un peu plus "sombre". On a tendance à croire que c'est Nico le dark one, mais là, j'ai décidé de changer cette habitude parce que Will aussi a des incertitudes au fond._**  
 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, merci de me lire !_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome._**

Will ne dormait plus depuis quelques jours.

Il avait ce même rêve depuis quelques jours qui lui donnait des sueurs froides. Désormais, l'évocation même du sommeil le rebutait, mais ce manque de repos commençait à se répercuter sur son comportement ; il était irritable, il faisait des erreurs d'inattention qu'il ne faisait pas d'habitude...  
Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa réactivité, en temps que conseiller en chef de son bungalow et docteur de fortune de la colonie, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre... Vraiment pas... Non...  
Hum...  
...A quoi pensait-il déjà ?

Will se leva en soupirant, il passa une main maladroite, légèrement tremblante sur son visage marqué par la figure et resta dans cette position quelques minutes, exaspéré ; comment allait-il réussir à s'occuper de l'infirmerie toute la journée sans s'écrouler ? Il ne devait pas céder...  
Vraiment pas... Non...  
Il ne voulait plus jamais les voir, ces horribles images...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant un petit italien aux cheveux noirs et la peau extrêment pâle, il semblait plutôt déterminé et le regardait fixement : Nico di Angelo.

"N-Nico ! Comment... Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec l'air le plus décontracté possible.  
\- Je vais mal Will, très mal. "

Will fronca immédiatement les sourcils s'approchant de son interlocuteur avec inquiétude, prêt à lui faire passer une batterie de tests pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.  
"Ce qui me rend mal, idiot, c'est de te voir m'ignorer et aller aussi mal !"  
Le blond arrêta son mouvement, trop surpris pour répondre quoi que ce soit.  
Nico le fixait toujours, il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose.  
"La vérité..." pensa Will.  
Et ne trouvant rien à redire, il se mit à raconter ses cauchemars ; il voyait Nico disparaître dans les ombres à tout jamais, de la pire des manières qu'il soit.  
Le dire à voix haute à l'intéressé lui paraissait encore plus idiot alors au bout de quelques minutes il se stoppa et attendit la réponse de l'autre.

Et ce fut la réponse la plus belle et la plus surprenante à la fois, mais tout de suite il décida qu'elle était la meilleure et qu'il voulait en avoir plus, des comme ça.

Tout simplement parce que Nico di Angelo venait de le prendre dans ses bras, et que jamais il ne s'était jamais autant senti à sa place. Il pourrait bien s'y habituer à ces câlins...!


	4. Jeux vidéos

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 ** _Comment allez-vous ?_**  
 ** _C'est un début timide pour ce "recueil" mais j'espère qu'avec le temps il attirera plus et vous plaira plus. J'essaye de varier niveau point de vue et sujets, pour éviter de faire toujours la même chose. On est plus dans "pre-slash" qu'autre chose, mais ils finiront par être en couple, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Du moins, je crois ?_**

 ** _Bonne lecture,_**  
 ** _Capitaine Awesome ~_**

Les jeux vidéos n'étaient définitivement pas la tasse de thé de Nico, mais alors pas du tout... Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris l'invitation, surtout de la part de Will Solace ; depuis quand le fils d'Apollon s'intéressait à ce genre de choses ? Il le pensait plus du genre à se rendre à des conférences médicales voire visiter des expositions scientifiques... Encore une fois, cela montrait à quel point ils restaient des inconnus l'un pour l'autre.  
Parfois, Nico aimait à penser qu'ils étaient... Amis. Mais l'étaient-ils ? Il est vrai qu'ils passaient leurs journées ensemble depuis les fameux jours à l'infirmerie de Nico. La question restait la même toute fois, n'étaient-ils pas encore et toujours au stade de patient et docteur ? Surtout Will, avec ses "Ordres du médecin" peut être qu'il avait ce genre d'intérêts... Au lit... Avec un ou une partenaire... Se faire appeler Docteur...

Nico rougit violemment, perdant pour ce qui devait être la troisième fois de la partie. Depuis combien de temps jouaient-ils déjà ? Une heure, deux heures grand maximum ? Le temps passe vite quand on a des pensées déplacées... Et la présence du blond y était pour quelque chose.

"Nico, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le dit blond avec inquiétude.  
\- N-non ! Reste concentré Solace, la prochaine fois je vais gagner !  
\- C'est un défi ?  
\- Exactement, prépare toi à mordre la poussière Sunshine.  
\- Très bien monsieur le mort-vivant, j'en suis. Mais si je gagne tu devras m'appeler Docteur Solace pour la journée de demain !"

Nico rougit une fois de plus, tournant la tête avec gêne mais accepta tout de même. Il savait qu'il était impossible pour lui de gagner mais soit.

Le lendemain cependant, il fut sûr d'une chose : Will aimait lorsqu'il l'appelait Docteur Solace, et il trouvait ça très kinky, mais si c'était en positif ou en négatif... Ça, c'était encore compliqué à savoir...


	5. Les cadeaux

**_Bonsoir !_**

 ** _Je viens d'écrire ça en vitesse après avoir vu vos messages de détresse sous le dernier chapitre. Je suis extrêmement désolé et je vous souhaite du coup une bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Quels thèmes voulez-vous pour les prochains chapitres ?_**

 ** _A bientôt, Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Les cadeaux_**

Will aimait offrir des cadeaux plus en qu'en recevoir et ça, c'était un fait ineluctable.

Il ressentait ce mélange entre la joie et la fierté lorsqu'ils voyaient les gens qu'il aimait ouvrir ses présents avec empressement. Il réussissait à taper dans le mille à chaque fois et n'hésitait pas à en offrir sans raison particulière. Ainsi, ses amis recevaient parfois des cadeaux variant selon son humeur et la leur, mais toujours quelque chose qui arrivait à leur faire plaisir.

D'aussi loin que Will pouvait remonter, il ne se souvenait pas d'un présent qui n'avait pas reçu un grand sourire ou un câlin pour les plus affectifs, c'était une caractéristique de lui-même qu'il avait pris soin de conserver à travers les différents âges et surtout pendant celui de l'adolescence.

Seulement voilà, Will était arrivé à un dilemme rare alors qu'il se tenait devant le bungalow 13, un ours en peluche géant entre les bras, prêt à frapper à la porte. Pour la première fois il hésitait ; est-ce que Nico serait heureux de recevoir un tel cadeau ? Est-ce que l'on offrait des ours en peluche géants à ses amis sans « e » ? Il hésitait cruellement et s'apprêtait presque à faire demi tour lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur le brun en question.

Il eut un flottement. Un long flottement. Et Will commença alors à paniquer :

« Nico ! Je... Enfin... Tu sais-

\- C'est pour...moi ?

\- Oh... je... oui. Enfin si tu n'en veux pas je comprends ! C'est peut être déplacé et-»

Avant que Will ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Nico avait attrapé l'ours en murmurant un simple merci et s'enferma dans son bungalow. Le blond s'éloigna sans plus de cérémonie, un sourire immense s'étalant sur son visage ;

Il avait juré voir les joues de Nico se teinter de rouge, mais surtout ce début de sourire timide qui pour lui signait la plus belle réussite de sa carrière.


	6. Printemps et Fleurs

**_Bonjour !_**

 ** _Savez-vous la signification des fleurs ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous invite à vous perdre sur Internet pour trouver la signification de celle ici utilisée._**

 ** _En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome ~_**

Nico aimait le printemps du plus profond de son cœur.

Les autres avaient l'impression que puisqu'il était le fils d'Hadès, il se devait de passer ses journées dans l'obscurité la plus profonde pendant cette saison, et bien pire pendant l'été. La vérité, c'est que Nico adorait les entre-saisons qu'étaient le printemps et l'automne, chacune à sa façon. L'automne symbolisait la fin des choses, on y disait au revoir aux jours chaleureux, aux souvenirs heureux passés en extérieur, aux températures estivales et parfois même, au repos.

Le printemps, c'était le renouveau de toutes les choses et l'espoir. Il en était d'autant plus persuadé depuis qu'il avait regardé ce film d'animation magnifique, les 5 légendes. Alors il appréciait l'odeur des fleurs, les matinées plus chaudes, les après-midi baignées dans le soleil, les soirées passées dehors, il aimait tout cela.

Et il aimait le sourire sur ses lèvres, son air ensoleillé dans le sens propre du terme, ses cheveux couleur miel, sa vitalité qu'il avait parfois un peu de mal à tenir. Il ne comprenait pas les sensations qui le prenaient quand il le regardait, mais tout était là et il ne voulait pas s'en débarrasser. Il était peut être malade, alors dans ce cas, son médecin personnel se ferait un devoir de le soigner et il empirerait son état.

Alors que Will ramassait des fleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en réfléchissant. Il les faisait faner, les fleurs, à force de se concentrer sur des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il suivit alors les gestes du fils d'Apollon du regard et fut surpris quand celui-ci s'approcha très près, vraiment trop près. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il avait posé sa main dans ses cheveux et l'italien ne savait plus quoi faire... allait-il vraiment ... ? Quand il se pencha, se fut le point de rupture de Nico qui se recula brutalement et le regarda.

« Qu'est ce que tu... ?

\- Un gardénia. Je te l'ai mis derrière l'oreille, ça te va bien ! »

Et il continua son manège comme si de rien n'était, cueillant et offrant des fleurs aux personnes autour de lui.

Parce que, de toute façon, comment Nico aurait-il pu savoir la signification du gardénia ?


	7. Homosexualité et non-dits

_**Bonjour ! Je prends un petit moment pour poster ce chapitre vraiment très court mais qui passe bien pour ce mois de juin. Je crois que le concept fonctionne assez bien, j'ai donc pour but de faire évoluer leur relation en douceur.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, merci de me lire !**_

 _ **Capitaine Awesome.**_

Nico n'avait rien dit de ses penchants sexuels à Will.

Il ne pensait pas à arriver un beau matin à l'infirmierie et sortir de son placard dans une explosion de paillettes et de couleurs. De plus, il appréhendait la réponse de celui-ci ; il était sur que Will Solace était de loin l'une des personnes les plus compréhensives au monde, mais s'il pensait que Nico n'avait mis en place cette amitié que pour pouvoir le draguer... ? Nico avait tellement peur de perdre son très cher ami.

Il se souvenait de ce jour où il avait presque craqué, quand Will et lui avaient dérivés jusqu'au sujet de l'homosexualité au XXIeme siècle.

"Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Lui avait demandé Will.

\- Je... Hum... Tu sais comment on en parlait de mon temps... répondit Nico.

\- C'est justement pour ça que je te le demande !

\- Et bien... Je pense que... Du moment que tout le monde est heureux... Même si c'est mal vu-

\- Ce n'est plus aussi mal vu qu'avant ! Le coupa Will. Maintenant, c'est possible de voire deux personnes du même sexe s'embrasser dans la rue sans qu'on ne les emprisonne ! Par exemple, on pourrait s'embrasser au dîner que personne ne pourrait rien nous reprocher."

A ces mots, tous deux rougirent : Will après avoir réalisé ce qu'il avait suggéré, Nico pour avoir pensé que ça serait très agréable.

Et ils n'avaient jamais plus reparler de ce sujet si délicat pour l'italien ni même de s'embrasser à un quelconque dîner. Ils ne parlaient pas de ces choses là pour le moment, et ça semblait leur aller à tous les deux. Ils ne parlaient pas d'amour, si ce n'était des petites blagues sur eux, ensemble. Jamais l'un avec une personne extérieure, c'est comme s'ils étaient les deux seuls êtres humains sur Terre. Le brun se prit à aimer leurs discussions sans but précis, aussi légères que chargées de non-dits.

Alors Nico ne lui dit rien à propos de sa sexualité et jamais Will ne lui posa de question sur le sujet.


End file.
